Forum:What does proficiency do?
Just wondering because not even the intruction manual says anything about it other than where it is found. :According to the Brady guide book each level of proficiency adds bonuses like a recoil reduction, improved accuracy and(I think)damage increase. There are 10 levels for each weapon and an achievement/trophy for level 10 with any gun.--JiNX Bloodfang 13:37, October 22, 2009 (UTC) They reduce recoil, add fire rate/damage/reload/accuracy with respective weapons. The Brady guide is incorrect, if it claims the limit is 10(At least on PS3). Got 15 in SMG. Durikiu 23:38, October 24, 2009 (UTC)Durikiu :I was incorrect about it. I wrote that at work and did not have the source material with me to work with, I was thinking of the achievement.--JiNX Bloodfang 06:11, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ---- Not only is the limit not 10 but it goes well beyond that. Currently my SMG proficiency is at level 43 with,somewhere around, +48% Damage, +128% Accuracy, and +86% Reload Speed. It really goes up quickly when you kill bosses after your second playthrough.(After second playthrough all enemies and bosses are level 48-52). --Vistyle ---- I honestly wonder when weapon proficiency will ever cap. I have my sniper rifle at 50. I grinded guardian after my second playthrough to level up proficiency faster. I wanted to get to lvl 50 thinking this might cap it. It however doesnt seem to cap at 50 since I have a little more of a bar starting to progress already. There WAS one slight change though when I hit 50 in proficiency, the numbers showing the percentile of the proficiency bonuses color changed from orange to bright green. Go ahead and scroll through your weapon proficiencies and look at the color of the numbers... they are all orange. At lvl50 they turn green, but it still seems as though the bar continues to progress. If your wondering what the stats are on level 50 sniper proficiency they are this: +48% Damage, +102% Rate of Fire, +204% Stability. ---- Well in regards to the bar filling after level 50 is reached so does your overall level bar when you reach 50. It fills up until the 50 bar is full. But if it is the max then it is, let us know --Vistyle ---- Okay, I just grinded out a lot more guardian and it appears you are right. The cap on proficiency is lvl50 and the bar just fills up like it does when you hit lvl50 on your characters exp. So, the proficiency bar stops at 50, but the bar fills up all the way but wont it wont go to 51. ---- ---- I just wanted to point out that in the XBox version at least, when you hit lvl 50 (the current weapon proficiency cap) and you view the bonuses on your character page (the first tab) it shows you the bonuses for that weapon set in green, and the ones not at cap in orange.AirborneAHole 06:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC)